My Two Favourite Girls
by thesquiglet
Summary: Deeks sees something off with Nell then sees the bruises and tries to figure out what has happened. He then sees Kensi with the same thing and beigins to question what exactly is up until he hears a noise coming up from Ops. Who is the man up there and is he the one who hurt HIS girls? A bit of Densi/Neric in there if you squint. One-shot. Un beta'd :). Set S2 - early S3


**AN: Yay, another story within this fandom and also only a day inbetween! I swear I'll get onto my others when I get more time than just a quick one-shot , that being said...I really like what I've written :). And like I said in my other one of these 'drabbles' I am going to dedicate it to my friend because I never really thank him for being there for me and stuff so here we go;**

**To that jerk who makes short jokes to me on a regualr basis, who has managed to make my sides hurt with laughter and an awesome friendship spanning over to almost three years this September (we're on the same course) To the person who got me involved in this fandom and all the 'ships' that I rave about. Thanks for keeping up with my picture and live blogging of episodes at 1 in the morning along with how many times I claim to be in love with yet another fictional character while somehow calling me 'Kensi' or 'Nell' and referring to yourself as just 'Deeks' and always makes sure I have something to smile and laugh about I am going to miss the hell out of you when you leave college for good...to 'My Favourite Idiot', this one is for you. :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the marvellous show or characters, they belong to the cast and creators (is it Shane Brennon who created it? I think it is)**

**Enjoy guys!**

**Okay so I had some reviews (thank you!) and had to put an AN at the bottom to explain some stuff of this...**

Deeks P.O.V

I had never been one to seek out danger….well not intentionally, it usually finds its way to me and I never dared to question it more than once. I knew there was something up with today like a bad feeling in my gut which with me usually means something is up. That was shown to me as I walked into Ops this morning and there was Nell very solemn and quiet, a thing which was not unusual for the intelligence analyst but she wasn't even looking to her right where Eric was sitting trying to converse with her and sadly failing and also appeared to sporting what looked like a few bruises on her arm and to the side of her cheek. For some reason or other when I started to ask how her weekend was, she blocked me off and just kept typing at her keyboard. Something had happened and I happened to be in a rage for some reason.

I guess I thought that if those bruises on her weren't her bumping into anything or something else along those lines then….I'd get her to confess who had hurt her and then go over to hurt them. Maybe even worse, now wasn't the right time to ask though so I instead spoke a little to Eric before making my way down to the main bullpen sitting down at his desk next to Sam's before noticing that Kensi looked a little beaten up too only it was just her left cheek however I also noticed that when Callen raised a hand to say hello to her, she flinched a little. Oh boy, this could not be good. No one hurts my partner either.

* * *

The day, I have to say was not very active but instead pulling and filling out paperwork which is not my thing. I'm more of an active kind of guy if you know what I'm saying. While we finished packing up I saw a man enter who looked like he could have been in his 40's and saw him ascend to the stairwell where Nell happened to be. Eric had gone out to fetch something else and I had seen Kensi flinch again when he appeared.

"What do you think; he got clearance cos he knows one of us? No way he got in otherwise" Callen asked and I had no response for it. Kensi looked into the distance so I went over and stood near her. If what I thought had happened to both girls then that man upstairs would not be breathing for much longer. I made up a backstory in my head that he could have just fallen over the banister of the staircase and no one had seen it to help catch him.

"Kensi?" I hesitated afterwards and stepped back a little further while Callen and Sam had cottoned on finally noticing how odd she had been acting today. They came to stand beside me.

"It's fine, everything is fine" I knew she was lying; her voice had wavered a little like she was afraid of the man.

"You need to check on Nell" She stated. That was not good enough for me. But it at least affirmed what I suspected of the older man.

"Where'd you get the bruises Kens?" Sam asked this time only this time she whimpered. Bingo, we got her.

"You need to get to Nell before she gets hurt even –"Before she finished her sentence we all heard an almighty crash of equipment fall and a man yell. Eric came out onto the balcony holding the older man by the cuff of his wrists sending fearful and bloodshot eyes directed to him while the unnamed man sported a bloody face. He whistled to bring us to attention. Even his voice was laced with anger.

"This guy here said he's Nell's boyfriend and she did confirm it. 3 months if you must know. Only…..when I came back in to check on him, he was hitting her. Repeatedly, I may have hit him over the head with a spare baseball bat" Eric dragged him down to us then went back to check in on Nell, he was clearly worried for her, I smiled at the affection he showed for her then turned my attention back to the main happening.

* * *

After Callen sat him down and Sam had joined him, I walked over with my fists clenched to my partner.

"You okay? If he's Nell's 'boyfriend' then how'd you get hit?"

"I er…I went over to her place. We usually use this time for girl evenings since we rarely get them, films, popcorns, books, the team but a knock at the door halfway through our evening happened and when she opened it and he hit her…I moved her behind me and tried to help hit back….as you can see, it only half worked. I should have protected her some more Deeks. He has nearly killed her once or twice and we haven't been aware of it. We should have been aware!" I just pulled her a little closer to me knowing the anger was getting worse but stayed with her until Callen and Sam got back to look after her. I left to go check on Nell who was being comforted by Eric and to me it seemed like they both had been wanting to have that sort of thing for ages, I saw she had also been crying and when I went back down to see my partner doing the same, I made up my mind. I was going to ask him about what his intentions had been, politely.

* * *

"Soooo, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. I don't like you or what you've done to my friends and if I'm honest I want you to pay. These are my two favourite girls and no one is allowed to hurt them. Ever. But see you have. What are the chances of that? The minute I walked through the door today I knew something was up but they wouldn't tell me because you'd frightened them into silence, how long you been doing that for huh Joe?"

"Name's not Joe, you never have a woman that questioned your authority or said something that really got you all riled up. Nell may have been mine but it was clear she wanted someone else, I decided one day to confront her and I didn't like what I heard then yesterday that other woman tried to push me away, push me and Nell away from each other…Those two…needed it…deserved it. No one questions me. Deserved it the both of them"

I lashed out then punching him and kicking him as he fell to the floor on his chair, he did not say that about them and he never would. I rang LAPD and made sure he got trialed and arrested. Hopefully he wouldn't make bail and have a long, drawn out sentence. I thought back to my mother and father, maybe this influenced my decisions or maybe it was just my human rights instincts kicking in. Hetty entered clearly having been filled in.

"And why is the man on the floor sideways?"

"He fell" I responded while she smirked at me knowingly before nodding and letting me know the LAPD were here now so I could leave him there but not without a few final words and a punch that could almost rival Sam's.

"If you make bail and that is a very, very big if….you don't come back here, you don't come after her and make a big speech about how you've changed then pull the same crap as always like you've been doing for the past however so months. I know your kind, you never change and I am not having that for Nell. And you stay away from my partner. You stay away, you hear me? You stay away good. And if I ever find out you've gone even a foot near her or touched one hair on her head and I will come and hunt you down myself making you realise how much you wished you'd remained in that dusty cell for all your days to come. Are we clear?" He nodded fearfully so I took that as my cue to leave with more of a bounce in my step.

* * *

When I got back to the bullpen Kensi slightly tilted her head as her way of thanks while Nell speeded down the steps from Ops with Eric tailing behind her and before I knew it, I had an armful of Nell in my arms hugging me tightly whispering her thanks so many times, I had to wonder how often he had hurt her or come close to invading every aspect of her life.

I held her closer to me reassuring her a little more, she needed to know she was surrounded by her family right now, without even thinking I stretched my other arm out for my other partner to hug. Despite what Kensi thought, I knew she did love some girly things and hugs were one of them though she never let on. I like to think I know her better than Sam and Callen sometimes, we're the best of partners and even when we fight, we both know at the end of the day we're here for each other.

I knew Nell and Eric felt the same way although I was glad Nell liked to also confide in me sometimes. Glancing at the others she came up and squeezed my shoulder before wrapping her hand around my back and burying her face into said shoulder, both girls just remained there for 10 minutes or so. I was so relieved that they were both okay, that they were going to be okay now well as okay anyone could be in NCIS. With tears pin pricking my eyes I held them a little tighter as my past rounded my mind again before whispering so the both of them so only they could hear me;

"I'm sorry I didn't catch on quick enough, I swear he's not going to hurt either of you two anymore, we'll all make sure of it but he's gone now and you're both going to be fine. My two favourite girls"

The mahoosive and long AN;

**AN...only this time about the story and two main points some people brought up in the reviews: Okay so what I should have mentioned before anyone started the story was that I have only just got on to watching this programme and am only just in season 3 so I have not had time to completely see Nell's character come into full force yet -I have been told that is she badass and pins a person or two down - so my utmost aplogies for not recognising that aspect...I should have mentioned that it was set around late s2 - early s3 (which I shall do when updating this author note as well) which I didn't and I again aplogise.**

**For Kensi I thought that while she is kickass (and yes she can take anyone down, I agree) I still thought that she would try and protect her friend if anyone came near her...but she might also have been hit back but yes the man in turn would have run away avoiding confrontation another day...I am sorry that this was again not made clear.**

**The part where people said about Nell and Kensi being weak in this..I didn't mean for that to come across as that and I also didn't know about Kensi being tortured because I am not that far in yet ... besides I'm fairly aware (again, only just started s30 that they can both take people and they don't need a man to do their bidding because they can kick them in the face and then just again for good measure and etc. I know they're badass. But as someone said in the guest review whilst the girls are uncommon to stand for having an abusive relationship but remember I wrote it because as the person said...it can happen to them, Just because they are strong does not mean they may succumb to it And yes Deeks love's them both fully.**

**Basically what I am trying to say because I am just too stupid to word it;**

**But I always welcome and fully accept the helpful crituique and it does take time out of your day to do so however I am keeping this story up here and not changing it because (and this is just my personal opinion) because I liked it , I enjoyed writing it and want to keep it to show how my progress of writing has come a long way from where it used to be. Plus I kinda just want it around because if I rewrite , I'll end up making it worse and I also do not get enough time.**

**Pleae don't think I have come across as sarcastic or agressive in this because I'm not. I'm glad you want to help with my grammar, background and things to improve on. I'm keeping both comments about it on here and not deleting them because useful and might help others as well. So yes thank you for the reviews..umm...I only just got in from college so if this does sound harsh...I don't mean it too, I swear! I'm just tired from a long day!**

**TL, DR: Nell and Kensi are badass, I love your reviews and honesty towards it and hope that you are all doing well in health and life and hope that my story did not offend you too much but not rewriting it for the sake of doing so...uh...My grammar can be appalling. This AN is annoying, I have wasted your time so I shall leave you to it. Thanks for reading and I send love as always, be safe.**

**The Squiglet. Xx**


End file.
